The present invention relates to a dryer for drying clothes and other things made from fabric and to a washer for washing same.
Ordinary dryers are a study in simplicity. As shown in FIG. 30, they draw room air, pass it over a heater, and blow it through a rotating drum containing laundry to be dried. The air passes through the drum once, and is then vented out of the building. Some of the air extracts moisture from the fabric, and some of it bypasses the laundry, and escapes without doing any work. This is the simplest, least expensive, and the most fallacious way to build a dryer.